


Inserted Into A New World(Danganronpa AU)

by Deathcon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcon/pseuds/Deathcon
Summary: A young man finds himself waking up in a new bed in a entirely new life. Not long after he finds himself a letter from Hope Peak's Academy and he soon finds himself in a new world full of hope and despair.
Kudos: 8





	Inserted Into A New World(Danganronpa AU)

“Urg… Ahhh…” I groaned in my bed under my covers as a ray of light hit my eyes. “Is it morning?” I ask as I opened my eyes only to turn them away from the unforgiving sun’s rays.

A moment passed as I tried to go back to sleep only to fail. “Ah! Fine! I’m getting up! See!” I said in defeat as I got out of bed. “Woah!” Suddenly I almost fell almost as if I was unused to my own body.Catching myself on the bed, I was sure it had red sheets not grey, I stood up getting my bearings.

“I am sure all these differences are only because my sleep deprived self just woke up. All will make sense once I fully wake up.” I said to myself denying what I saw and felt was real. “In fact let me just check my laptop. I am sure no matter how sleep deprived I am the screen I left it on won’t change…”

With one last hope of reality I opened my laptop and pressed the power button. Tapping in my password the last screen opened up to reveal…

An entirely new website. This screen opened revealing a forum talking about “ultimates”.

“A danganronpa RP? I am a fan of it but I was on an entirely different screen before.” I said to myself. I scanned the page and saw it was the exact same screen Makoto was looking at before he arrived at Hope’s Peak and eventually the killing game. With one key difference…

HopeMaster96:  
Hey have you guys heard about this new ultimate? Apparently, there is this ultimate tilted “Ultimate Exchange Student”. Apparently he is coming from another place, don’t know where it was classified even on the public site. I never heard of him have you guys?

It went on and on with people speculating over where this person came from and many agreeing he came from a western country like the United States. “That’s a bit different then the original. Is it a new cast or are they adding a character?”

Just then I noticed an envelope right next to my laptop. I picked it up and examined it, it wasn’t opened so I opened it and took out the letter. It is probably addressed to me since it is my desk. My mom or dad probably put it there. Inside was a letter neatly folded and an orientation guide with Hope’s Peak Academy photo in the front. I unfolded the letter and before I read it I said, “Why a letter? That is kinda old fashioned. Surely even an email would’ve made much more sense.”

Suddenly my whole body went rigid as I read the note inside.

We recently conducted an experiment with one of our former student’s machines that brought you into our world and time. We allowed you to rest in an rented apartment and left this note as well as other important things like the laptop which came with you. 

We will like to meet you and discuss what will happen next at a premade time at 7:30am at my office at Hope’s Peak Academy on April 7th. A limo will come by at 7:00am and we will like if you can come as soon as possible.

From,  
Headmaster Jin Kirigiri

“...:” I looked over at the bottom right of my laptop. The time was 6:53am and the date was 4/7. In seven minutes I will meet Kyouko’s father and my whole life will be changed forever.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline won't be exact but I will try my best to make it as coherent as possible.


End file.
